Mission Kirigakure
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Can Pein control his urges around the beautiful Uchiha Itachi? I know this is a bad summary but, if I say more it'll ruin everything...I dun own Naruto but it would be so cool if i did! oh and btw, Yaoi


Mission Kirigakure's hidden scroll

The mission had gone smoothly; there had no need for confrontation. The guards where low because they wanted to protect the jinchuriki and probably thought that Akatsuki would not want the hidden scroll. It was probably useless...wrong.

Madara sent me on a mission to retrieve the scroll. Since Konan had already left on a one-man (woman) mission, I had to choose some one else. That some one else had so happened to be Uchiha Itachi.

Sadly, for me, I have some emotions to control around him. I guess the word 'urge' would be better. I could give an example but, to me, it seems that the words I used (such as 'emotions' and 'urge') I think that that is enough to guess what kind of things I feel towards him.

For those who are slow, here is something that will help you out 'I-L-O-V-E-H-I-M'.

Anyways, the mission was to get Kirigakure's hidden scroll and then leave. Since that was done, we walked to a hotel, or motel (I cant really tell the difference...) far away from the village to pass the night.

I was dressing back up in my clothes when the bathroom door opened. I looked to see what Itachi could want.

He had a towel hanging from his hips, he still had his ponytail yet his hair was still wet from the shower he recently ended, it didn't seem like he tried to dry up before exiting the bathroom but I cant say I really mind...

"Um...I forgot my clothes..." Itachi said shyly explaining himself. "Sumimasen..."

I nodded.

Itachi then hurried to the small backpack that he brought with his other set of clothes in it. He bent to pick it up. It took all my willpower not to stare but some how I managed. In reward, I gave myself a pat on the shoulder.

Just like on cue, the second I let my guard down, my urges took a hold of me forcing me to obey to their will.

Completely unaware of what I was doing for that split moment, I dropped the shirt I was about to pull over my head, I grabbed Itachi and pinned him against the wall. Our bodies where glued together.

The only thing that was passing threw my mind at that time was 'Damn…'

Itachi seemed shocked, which was rather cute. He looked around, a confused look written all over his face. He then took a deep breath.

"Leader-s-sama…?" He stuttered shyly looking at me in the eyes.

To me, this sounded more like 'what are you doing!?' yet I could not do anything. I wanted to fight back my urge but, for some reason I decided to go along with it. Who knows how this would turn out? In addition, **I am** his leader; he will obey me no matter what.

I brought my lips over his in a gentle kiss. I waited a moment to see his reaction. A blush had jumped on his face and the expression of shock had taken over once more. Then, he kissed back.

This was going somewhat like I hoped, so far at least. I broke the kiss waiting to see if he had something to say, which he most likely did.

Itachi dropped his bag on the ground and smiled at me.

"I guess I won't need my clothing then…" he said.

Normally, I would have fought back the smile that was forcing itself onto my face but this time I let it slip.

"Not until tomorrow you won't." I said then kissed him again but, this time, more roughly.

He opened his mouth to let my tongue inside; I did not hesitate one moment to let myself inside. We both wanted this.

I wrapped my arms around his hips bringing him closer and making the kiss even deeper.

Our tongues thrusted against each other making either of us moan at certain times depending on the feeling it gave.

I pushed him towards the bed, which was a king size bed, fortunately for us. Since I was making him back up a little too fast, when the bed was against his legs and he could not back up anymore, he fell on the bed.

He pushed himself back so that his head was lying on a pillow, and I crawled over him.

Looking at him was making me hard. There he was, under me, wet, with only a towel on, willing to let me take him. I was not going to screw up my chance. I have been waiting for him for too long.

Before doing anything more, I made some hand signs to make the room sound proof. It would be quite embarrassing to be disturbed or even be surprised attacked by ninjas during what was going to occur.

That done, I turned my attention back onto the boy under me. Kami he was beautiful. The thought of him going to moan and scream for me later on was turning me on.

I grabbed the towel and pulled it off him, throwing it away randomly. Itachi winced as the cold hit his member. I was impressed (amazed) of the size of Itachi's manhood. Not to brag but, mine is much bigger.

I could not wait for the moans Itachi was about to release later on; I had to hear 'em now.

I grabbed his erection then pumped it.

Itachi gasped, as he was not expecting that. Yet, that gasped was soon followed by powerful moans. The ones that made me hunger for the Uchiha even more.

"Oh…AAAH!!!" Itachi screamed as he came into my hand. It did not take much to make the boy cum.

Curious to know what he tasted like, I liked the creamy liquid off my fingers. He tasted sweet. That is to be expected for someone who survives on sweets.

"L-leader-sama…" Itachi panted. "I…I need you…please take me now…"

How could anyone resist a command like that, especially from an angel like him?

I undid my pants, freeing my aching member from the tight and in closed area. Itachi seemed nervous that I was not going to prepare him before; I would have, if I could have waited a little longer.

He opened his legs for me; I placed myself at his entrance. I looked at him to ask if he was ready, he nodded in response, with that, I thrusted deep inside of him making him scream.

I didn't move, letting him adjust to me.

When his panting lowered and nearly stopped, I slowly pulled out then thrust in again, repeating this repeatedly but taking pace and making the thrusts harder each time.

I soon found myself pounding in and out of the Uchiha prodigy who was almost screaming of pure pleasure.

How long did I last with him? Hm…I think it was an hour. Yes, it was about an hour, and then I started to feel myself coming to my limit. Itachi had a little more advance on that then me; I could feel him tightened as I pounded in him.

I grabbed his member and pumped it as I kept pounding him. Soon I would hear him yell out my title, unfortunately not my name. To me both where almost the same. The title I was given was like a second name to me, there fore just as good as my name.

"Han…ha!...ngh!...L-LEADER-SAMAHHHH!!!" He screamed out as predicted. He came over my hand again but also both our stomachs.

A couple of hard thrusts later, I came inside of him then letting myself collapse beside him.

We where both panting hard.

I stroke his cheek gently, making his face flush even more then it already was. This made me smirk. In return, he smiled gently.

"Are you up for another shower?" I asked.

"As long as you come with me." He replied getting up and heading to the shower in a teasingly way.

With what happened in the shower and when we got out, we had to stay an extra day at the hotel (or was it motel?) because Itachi couldn't walk.

From that day on, Itachi and I became lovers. We had also made the promise to be together forever; I cannot help but wonder if something will end up happening that will separate us. For now, I think I will just concentrate on the present then worry about the future later. This seems like the better idea doesn't it?

--END--


End file.
